Untitled
by velvetcat09
Summary: "Dari awal kita bertemu, awal kita bekerja, selalu." Eames mendekatkan wajahnya kembali dengan Arthur, matanya tidak berani bertemu dengan milik Arthur. Slash, warning inside.


**Untitled**

**A/N: T? T+? M?, OOC?, Slash**

**Inception © Christopher Nolan**

~~xxXxx~~

Eames mengedarkan pandangannya pada orang-orang yang lewat dari bagian imigrasi setelah Dom. Ia mencari orang yang tadi terakhir ia lihat, mengantri di barisan bersama Dom. Masuk ke pengambilan bagasi, Eames masih belum bisa menemukan orang yang dicarinya. Dom sudah dijemput Miles, Saito sudah pergi bersama orang-orangnya, Ariadne dan Yusuf memutuskan untuk mencari hotel terdekat, bahkan Robert Fischer sudah dijemput orang-orang perusahaannya. Eames tetap menunggunya, troli berisi bagasinya berdiri manis di sebelahnya. Tepat tiga menit setelah Ariadne dan Yusuf pergi melewati Eames, orang yang ia cari datang dengan dua buah tas.

"Bagasi tertukar dengan milik orang lain." Arthur menjawab dengan pelan, mengambil diamnya Eames sebagai sebuah pertanyaan. Eames hanya tersenyum seperti biasanya dan mengambil dua tas yang ada di tangan Arthur untuk diletakkan bersama tasnya di troli. Arthur tidak mengharapkan sikap Eames tersebut, akan tetapi dia tidak menemukan alasan untuk protes. Eames mendorong trolinya menuju pintu keluar, tatapan matanya yang hanya sekilas menunjukkan Arthur untuk mengikutinya.

"Biar kutebak, kau akan kembali ke apartemenmu dan tinggal untuk sementara, cuti dari kerja?" Arthur menoleh ke sampingnya, ia mengangkat bahunya tanda membenarkan perkataan Eames. "Kau sendiri?"

"Aku tidak akan kembali ke Mombasa dalam waktu dekat, Amerika bukan tempat yang buruk untuk berlibur, hmm?" Arthur memutar bola matanya, jawaban Eames sesuai dengan tebakannya.

"Biar kutebak, setelah ini kau akan mencari pesawat ke Las Vegas?" Eames tertawa pelan mendengarnya, ia menggelengkan kepala sembari menunggu taksi.

"Oh, tidak, tidak kali ini, _darling_." Arthur menaikkan sebuah alis, tidak sadar taksi sudah berada di depan mereka. Dirinya hanya diam melihat Eames memasukkan tas-tas mereka ke bagasi dan baru sadar dari lamunannya ketika Eames membukakan pintu kursi penumpang untuknya. Arthur masuk–disusul oleh Eames tentunya dan memberi alamat apartemennya pada si pengemudi. Keadaan menjadi sunyi selama dua menit kemudian.

"Arthur, kau keberatan kalau aku menginap di apartemenmu untuk sementara?"

~xXx~

Ketika sampai di apartemennya, Arthur segera menaruh tasnya di meja makan dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Ia dapat mendengar Eames mengatakan, "Sebuah apartemen minimalis dengan pemandangan langsung ke kota, Arthur, entah mengapa aku tidak terkejut." Arthur memutar bola matanya sebelum langsung masuk ke kamar mandi dan menghadap ke cermin.

Matanya menatap balik bayangannya di cermin, terlihat jelas warna kemerahan yang sendari tadi ia tahan mulai mewarnai kedua pipinya. Apa yang sebelumnya terjadi di dalam taksi bukanlah hal yang besar. Tidak, tidak ada adegan bercumbu di kursi belakang. Tidak ada hal yang romantis atau apalah. Mereka hanya berbincang sebentar, bahkan hanya bertukar beberapa kalimat. Namun kalimat terakhir Eames membuatnya salah tingkah sesaat.

Arthur menepuk kedua pipinya, mencoba mengendalikan dirinya dan pipinya yang kini memanas. Percuma, warna merahnya menjadi semakin terlihat. Percakapan mereka di taksi tadi dimainkan ulang di kepalanya, begitu jelas hingga ia masih dapat merasakan senyuman hangat pria Inggris tersebut.

"_Mengi– Ehm, bukannya lebih baik tidur di hotel bintang lima daripada di apartemenku, Mr. Eames? Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan lebih dari sofa ruang tamu kalau kau memaksa." Arthur mengakuinya, ia tersedak oksigen sesaat. Bukannya mengharapkan, hanya saja ia tahu reaksi Eames berikutnya adalah sakit hati yang dibuat-buat, beserta ekspresi memelas biasanya._

"_Sofa ruang tamu pun jadi, asalkan aku dapat bersamamu, walau hanya untuk sementara." itu bukan hal yang diharapkan– diperkirakan Arthur untuk keluar dari mulut Eames. Arthur terdiam, ia hanya bisa mengalihkan wajahnya ke pemandangan luar, tentu ia merasakan wajahnya perlahan memanas. Ia dapat melihat dari pantulan bayangan kaca mobil, wajah Eames di sampingnya yang menyeringai seperti biasa. Ia tahu itu hanya akal-akalan Eames, tetapi Arthur tidak memperkirakan jawaban seperti itu dari Eames. _

Arthur mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya dengan mengganti pakaiannya dengan yang lebih santai, kaus dan celana tidur kelihatannya nyaman. Ia menghela napas dalam, berharap itu dapat menurunkan kadar warna merah di wajahnya, sesuai harapan, rona di wajahnya mereda. Tapi hal itu tidak menghilangkan sosok Eames dari pikirannya. Justru memperparah, dirinya mengingat kembali saat pertama mereka bertemu.

Sebagai seorang yang profesional, pertemuan dengan rekan kerja tentu bukan masalah, juga bukan hal yang spesial. Dua belas tahun yang lalu, Arthur diperkenalkan dengan dunia mimpi oleh Dom. Dua tahun kemudian, Dom memperkenalkan Eames sebagai _Forger _untuk pekerjaan mereka selanjutnya. Arthur ingat bahwa gelar _Forger _nomor satu di dunia sudah disandang Eames saat itu, tidak heran Dom mengajaknya bekerja. Perkenalan mereka singkat, hanya bertukar nama dan sedikit mengulas pekerjaan masing-masing. Hanya saja Arthur mendapati dirinya begitu tertarik dengan pria Inggris yang ia temui. Aksennya, parasnya, caranya tersenyum maupun menyeringai, bahkan sampai selera berpakaiannya yang buruk, semua menarik perhatian Arthur. Ketika Arthur selesai dengan pekerjaan pertamanya dengan Eames, ia sadar, ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Sepuluh tahun bekerja sama, selama itu pula perasaan Arthur terus sama terhadap Eames. Ia membutuhkan tiga tahun untuk dapat menerima perasaannya dan menekannya agar tidak merusak hubungan profesionalnya dengan Eames. Ia hanya bisa menelan kembali rasa cintanya, bagaimanapun juga mereka hanya rekan kerja yang jarang sekali bertemu di luar kerja.

Mata coklatnya menatap balik pantulan di cermin, Arthur mulai dapat mengendalikan pikirannya. Setelah berpikir dua kali, Arthur mengambil handuk dari lemari kamar mandi dan mulai melepas pakaian yang tadi baru dipakai. Sangat tidak _Arthur_ untuk melepas baju yang baru dipakai lima puluh detik yang lalu, namun 'toh tidak ada orang selain dirinya di sana. Air hangat mulai membasahi rambutnya yang diberi _gel_, surai-surai hitam tampak melemas dan perlahan menjadi ikal. Mandi memang biasa menjadi pelarian untuk Arthur, selain air hangat yang membuatnya rileks, kepalanya menjadi lebih jernih. Sensasi air yang menerpa punggungnya dari pancuran seakan menyapu segala bebannya, terlebih dengan air hangat. Ketika ada kerja, Arthur akan menghabiskan kurang dari sepuluh menit untuk mandi. Ia harus dapat memanfaatkan waktu seefisien mungkin untuk mencari informasi. Saat libur atau tidak ada kerja, ia akan menghabiskan hampir setengah jam di kamar mandi. Dua puluh menit pertama akan ia habiskan melemaskan tubuhnya yang letih dengan air hangat, sisanya baru membersihkan badan. Ia dapat rileks begitu tanpa harus memikirkan pekerjaan mencari informasinya sebagai _Point Man_.

Saat Arthur keluar dari kamar mandi, hal pertama yang ia sadari adalah apartemennya begitu sunyi. Tadinya ia berpikir bahwa Eames pergi dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya sendiri, akan tetapi dirinya menemukan orang yang ia cari tertidur di sofa. Kepalanya bersandar pada sandaran tangan dan kakinya menjulur hingga melewati sandaran tangan lainnya, kedua tangannya terlipat di atas perutnya. Samar-samar Arthur dapat mendengar dengkuran lembut dari Eames, tanpa sadar ia tersenyum melihatnya. Arthur tahu jelas bahwa pria di depannya ini sangat letih, bukan dirinya saja yang letih, semua anggota tim pun. Bekerja di dalam mimpi memang menguras tenaga, walau saat bekerja, kau hanya tidur dan masuk ke dunia fantasi.

Ia duduk di lantai depan sofa, matanya tetap tertuju pada Eames. Tidak pernah Arthur menemukan sisi Eames dimana dirinya begitu tenang seperti ini, wajar bila sekarang Arthur terpaku dengan sosok Eames yang sekarang. Matanya terus menatap wajah Eames, ia setengah sadar ketika tangannya mengusap pelan rambut yang menutupi wajah Eames. Ia masih juga setengah sadar ketika dirasakannya Eames bergerak ke arah tangannya yang menyentuh dahinya. Baru beberapa detik kemudian ia sadar apa tindakannya dan buru-buru menarik tangannya. Arthur membalikkan badan sambil menyalakan televisi, ia matikan suaranya agar orang di belakangnya tidak terbangun. Walau matanya sekarang tertuju pada acara berita sore, pikirannya tidak mengikuti tindakan matanya, memilih untuk terbang tanpa arah. Arthur dapat mendengar gedup jantungnya sendiri, dan ia yakin wajahnya kembali memanas.

~xXx~

Hal pertama yang Eames rasakan ketika bangun adalah wangi _mint_ yang menyeruak dari sebelahnya. Ketika ia membuka matanya, yang ia temukan adalah Arthur dengan rambut coklat ikal, tengah duduk di bawah karpet ruang tamu sambil menonton televisi tanpa suara. Sensasi wangi _mint _menenangkan sedikit sakit kepala yang sejak dari bandara sudah bersarang. Arthur masih belum sadar bahwa dirinya sudah bangun, hingga Eames mencoba untuk mendudukkan posisinya, baru Arthur menoleh ke arahnya.

"Selamat malam, _Mr. Eames_." Eames hanya menatap wajah Arthur, ia sadar dengan keadaan sekitar yang sudah lewat jam enam sore, akan tetapi memilih untuk menghiraukannya. Selama sesaat, mereka hanya bertukar pandang. Yang satu pandangan bertanya, yang satu lagi pandangan fokus. Eames menjulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh surai coklat milik Arthur. Tak lama kemudian, jari-jarinya sudah bermain dengan bagian ikal rambut Arthur. Sebuah senyuman terpasang di wajahnya. "Selama sepuluh tahun bekerja bersama, baru pertama kali aku melihat rambut aslimu, _pet_."

Arthur bersyukur wajahnya belum memerah saat ia membalikkan badan, baru ketika ia kembali menghadap televisi. Ia tidak berkomentar, membiarkan Eames bermain dengan rambutnya. 'Toh ia sendiri tidak keberatan dengan tangan Eames di kepalanya. Senyuman Eames perlahan berubah menjadi cengiran ketika melihat rona merah di kedua pipi Arthur. Tangan kanan Eames yang tadi berada di kepala Arthur perlahan turun ke pipinya. Arthur menahan diri untuk menyandar pada sentuhan Eames, sekuat tenaga mencoba meredakan sepuhan merah yang semakin menjadi-jadi di wajahnya. Eames kembali tertawa, Arthur menunduk.

"_Dear_, tahukah kau bahwa kau sangat manis ketika wajahmu memerah?" Arthur semakin menunduk untuk menutupi wajahnya, akan tetapi telinganya juga sudah merona. Eames menjulurkan tangannya, mencoba menarik wajah Arthur dari lututnya. Tentu tangan Eames ditepis Arthur, jelas Arthur semakin membenamkan wajahnya yang memerah sempurna. "Hei, _darling_,"

"J-jangan," Arthur merutuki dirinya yang malah terdengar begitu menyedihkan. Dalam pikirannya, ia yakin bahwa Eames pasti menertawainya, atau mencoba menarik wajahnya lagi. Ia sedikit terkejut merasakan Eames sudah tidak ada di sofa lagi, hawa hangatnya hilang. Ketika ia mengangkat wajahnya, Arthur membutuhkan beberapa detik untuk menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya sekitar. Saat gambaran kabur yang dilihatnya mulai lebih jelas, ia mendapati Eames berdiri dengan sebotol _Champagne _dan dua buah gelas. "_Krug_?"

"Tidak ada salahnya beli, bukan?" Arthur kembali menoleh pada televisi di depannya ketika Eames duduk di sofa lagi. Ia dapat mendengar tutup botol minuman itu dibuka, bahkan suara ketika cairan beralkohol dalam botol itu dituang ke gelas. Eames menyodorkan satu gelas pada Arthur sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata kelabunya. "Untuk _Arthur-darling_ yang berhasil mengatasi pengamanan di hotel_._"

Arthur mengambil gelasnya, dengan setengah hati bersulang dengan Eames. "Untuk _Mr. Eames _yang berhasil menjalankan tugas di bawah sana."

"Oh, aku terharu atas pujianmu, _dear._" Arthur mendengus mendengarnya sambil memperhatikan gelasnya yang sudah kosong. "Jadi, bagaimana keadaan di bawah sana?"

"Luar biasa, tapi kurasa kau akan lebih melihatnya sebagai penjara es." Arthur menaikkan satu alisnya, mengisyaratkan Eames untuk melanjutkan ceritanya. "Fischer tertembak sebelum masuk ke bagian rumah sakit, Dom dan Ariadne masuk ke Limbo untuk mencarinya. Saito tidak berhasil bertahan, Dom menyusulnya." Eames menuangkan minumannya lagi ke gelas Arthur dan miliknya.

"Oh," hanya itu yang bisa Arthur balas. Ia ingat saat di level pertama, ia gagal melindungi semuanya. Ia adalah sebab kenapa Saito tertembak. Andai dia lebih cepat dan tahu bahwa projeksi Robert Fischer sudah dimiliteri, Saito tidak harus menghabiskan sisa perjalanan mereka dengan meringis kesakitan, pria Jepang itu tidak harus menghabiskan puluhan tahun di Limbo. Tapi apa boleh buat, sekarang Arthur hanya bisa menyalahkan dirinya. Ia tahu Saito tidak memperhasalahkan hal itu, bahkan mungkin tidak menyalahkannya sama sekali. Tapi itu hanya akan menambah rasa berasalah Arthur. Bagaimanapun juga karena kelalaiannya, Saito tertembak. Itu tanggung jawabnya, sebagaimana yang Dom katakan– teriakkan kepadanya.

"Bukan salahmu Saito tertembak, tidak ada yang tahu projeksinya itu bermiliter." seakan dapat membaca pikiran Arthur, Eames membalas sembari menuangkan minuman beralkohol tersebut ke gelas Arthur yang entah sejak kapan kosong. Iris kelabunya tertuju pada gelas Arthur. "Tapi tugasku memang untuk mencari latar belakang Fischer, aku,"

"Sudah kubilang bukan salahmu, _pet_. Oh, ya, bagaimana keadaan di atasnya?" Arthur mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, agaknya bingung dengan Eames yang berubah begitu saja. "Lumayan. Gravitasi sempat terganggu, malah tidak ada gravitasi."

Eames menatap Arthur dengan terkejut. "Kalau begitu bisa jelaskan caramu membangunkan kami dalam keadaan gravitasi nol? Aku ingat bahwa aku terbangun di elevator."

"Menggunakan ledakan untuk membuat keadaan 'terjatuh', elevator tempat yang cocok." Arthur hanya mengangkat bahunya, tatapan terkejut masih terpampang di wajah Eames. Ia tidak begitu sadar ketika tangan kanan Eames merayap untuk mengusap pipinya. Alkohol membuat kesadarannya menurun, ia sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa dirinya tersenyum dalam sentuhan Eames. "Hei,"

"Mmh?" Arthur memiringkan kepalanya untuk bersandar pada tangan Eames, matanya tenggelam dalam lautan biru-kehijauan di depannya. Ibu jari tangan Eames mengusap pelan pipinya. "Aku senang kau tidak kenapa-kenapa di sana." sebuah senyuman menawan terplester di wajah Eames.

"Aku...juga..." Arthur menundukkan wajahnya yang mulai memanas lagi. Kali ini rona merahnya dicampur dengan efek _Champagne. _Arthur menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia tidak sadar bahwa Eames mulai memperkecil jarak yang memisahkan mereka. Ia tidak tahu bahwa Eames mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Arthur yang merah. Baru ketika napas Eames menerpa wajahnya, ia sadar dengan jarak mereka. "Percayakah kalau aku benar-benar ingin bersamamu sekarang?" Arthur tidak tahu harus membalas apa, matanya melekat pada kedua bola mata milik Eames. Napasnya tercekat, bahkan badannya susah digerakkan. Entah hanya pikirannya atau apa, udara di sekitar mereka semakin terasa panas.

"Percayakah kalau semua godaan, semua hal yang kulakukan untukmu itu sungguh-sungguh?" entah mengapa otak jeniusnya tidak bisa mencerna kata-kata Eames. Ia tidak tahu harus percaya atau tidak. Ini _Eames_, terkenal dengan hubungan-satu-malam-nya. Mungkin ini hanya akal-akalannya untuk mendapatkannya malam ini, bisa jadi besok Arthur akan terbangun tanpa sosok pria ini di apartemennya, dan berpura-pura malam ini tidak ada. Atau mungkin apa yang selama ini dikatakan Eames itu sungguhan, setiap panggilannya benar-benar ditunjukkan untuknya.

"Aku..." Arthur tidak sempat menjawab, mulutnya sudah dikunci oleh orang di depannya. Eames menekan keras bibirnya, satu tangan melingkari pinggangnya. Arthur mengerang ketika Eames melumat bibir bawahnya. Mulut Arthur yang terbuka sedikit segera diambil Eames sebagai kesempatan untuk memasukkan lidahnya. Awalnya Arthur enggan untuk membalas Eames, akan tetapi lama kelamaan Arthur mulai terbawa gerakkan lidah Eames dan mencium balik dirinya. Hampir dua menit kemudian, bibir mereka tidak lagi bersentuhan maupun bertautan, paru-paru meminta pasokan oksigen untuk tetap bekerja, mau tidak mau mereka harus melepaskan satu sama lain. Arthur membuka matanya, tidak sadar kapan ia menutupnya. Segera ia bertemu dengan sepasang iris biru-kehijauan yang begitu menggoda, tersirat nafsu pada bola mata tersebut. Eames menyeringai dari ujung ke ujung ketika melihat wajah Arthur yang memerah sempurna. "E-Eames..."

"Hmm?" Arthur kehilangan kata-kata yang ingin ia ucapkan, napasnya kembali tercekat ketika Eames menciumi bagian lehernya. Arthur memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, mengekspos lebih lehernya pada Eames. "Eames..."

"Ya, _darling_?" yang dipanggil melirik pria di bawahnya, Arthur tidak tahu apa itu senyuman atau seringai yang ada di wajahnya. Ia memberanikan diri menatap balik Eames walau rasa malu terus mewarnai wajahnya. Sekuat tenaga menekan rona merah yang semakin menjadi-jadi. "A-aku..."

"Sssh, tenang," Arthur tidak tahu harus berkata apa kepadanya, maka dari itu sebagian besar dirinya bersyukur kata-katanya dipotong oleh ciuman Eames. Dirinya terlalu menikmati sentuhan Eames tanpa sadar bahwa ia digendong menuju ranjangnya. Baru ketika punggung Arthur bertemu dengan kasurnya serta ciuman mereka berdua terputus, ia sadar. Mata coklatnya yang setengah terbuka bertemu tatap dengan sepasang bola mata biru bercampur hijau indah. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Eames berhasil membuat Arthur sulit bernapas. Baik secara harafiah maupun tidak. Bibir mereka bertautan tidak lama sebelum Eames kembali menurunkan ciuman-ciumannya di sekitar leher Arthur, sedikit menggigit pelan beberapa bagian. Kedua tangan Eames merayap ke balik kemeja Arthur, menyapu kulit halus tanpa cacat sedikit pun miliknya. Perlahan ia menutup matanya, menikmati setiap kehangatan yang berpindah dari telapak milik pria lebih besar di atasnya. Arthur kembali merasakan bibir Eames berada di wajahnya, menanamkan sebuah ciuman lembut di ujung bibir Arthur.

"Sebelum menjadi lebih jauh, akan kubuat semuanya lebih jelas terlebih dahulu," Arthur membuka matanya ketika ia tidak lagi merasakan sentuhan Eames, di wajah maupun di bagian pinggangnya. Ia hanya bisa memberikan pandangan bertanya pada wajah serius di atasnya. "Arthur, aku mencintaimu."

Waktu terasa berhenti sesaat, seakan momen ini membeku saat itu juga. Arthur menatap Eames dengan ekspresi yang tidak terbaca. Walaupun begitu, Arthur tahu kalau Eames mampu membaca orang lain tanpa harus melihat ekspresi. "Dengar, aku tahu kau pasti berpikir ini semua karena kita berdua mabuk. Tapi biar kuperjelas, mabuk atau tidak, perasaan ini tetap sama." Arthur kehilangan kata-kata maupun pikiran.

"A-aku– Tapi– ...Sejak kapan?"

"Dari awal kita bertemu, awal kita bekerja, selalu." Eames mendekatkan wajahnya kembali dengan Arthur, matanya tidak berani bertemu dengan milik Arthur. Ia tahu kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan dilakukan Arthur jika ia tetap melanjutkannya. Kemungkinan negatif selalu berpeluang besar, namun itu tidak menutup kemungkinan lainnya. Eames percaya akan hal itu dan karena itulah ia tetap mencium Arthur. Ia ditolak, hal pertama yang muncul di otak Eames ketika ia merasakan Arthur tidak membalas ciumannya seperti di awal. Dugaan itu semakin diperkuat dengan Arthur yang mendorongnya. Terlebih dengan siratan ketakutan dari mata coklatnya. "Eames,"

"M-maaf, aku tidak bermaksud– Maksudku–" Eames terlalu panik untuk sadar bahwa tatapan Arthur melembut dan tangan kirinya meraih pipinya untuk membuat Eames menatapnya. Matanya terpaku dengan senyuman yang merekah pada wajah Arthur, terlebih pada kedua pipinya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." kalimat itu diikuti oleh senyuman tercerah yang pernah Arthur lihat dari Eames. Apa yang berlangsung selanjutnya terasa berkabut di pikirannya. Kulit mereka terus bersentuhan di atas ranjang Arthur. Tidak henti-hentinya menempelkan bibir satu sama lain. Panas tubuh menjalar hingga ke ujung kaki.

~xXx~

Arthur terbangun di ranjangnya, tidak seperti yang seharusnya, sendirian. Dilihat dari cahaya yang masuk dari balik tirai kamarnya, sepertinya Arthur terbangun sekitar jam dua belas siang. Tidak biasanya dia bangun siang, tapi kalau mengingat kemarin malam, ia pantas istirahat lebih lama. Arthur berdiri dari kasurnya, mencoba mencari sosok Eames di apartemennya. Rasa kecewa menghantuinya ketika ia tidak berhasil menemukan Eames. Fakta bahwa Eames adalah orang yang hanya ada untuk hubungan-satu-malam membuat Arthur yakin Eames pergi meninggalkannya. Eames hanya menginginkan dirinya untuk semalam saja. Ia mempertanyakan semua ucapan Eames semalam.

Sebagai pencuri ternama, Eames dituntut memiliki gerakan yang semulus mungkin. Tidak heran Arthur tidak sadar ketika Eames masuk ke apartemennya. "_Darling_?" segera Arthur menoleh ke pintu apartemennya. Matanya bertemu dengan ekspresi bingung bercampur khawatir milik Eames.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" Eames terpaksa menjatuhkan bawaannya ketika Arthur melempar dirinya ke pelukan Eames. Wajahnya dikubur ke dadanya. Panik mulai terlihat di wajah Eames begitu sadar Arthur tengah menangis di bajunya.

"Arthur, _dear_, ada apa?" ia mengangkat wajah Arthur, memaksanya untuk melihatnya. Kecemasan jelas tersirat pada setiap nada Eames. Arthur dengan mata berair di pelukannya adalah hal terakhir yang ia inginkan sekarang.

"A-aku– K-kukira kau...pergi, tidak kem– ...bali." Arthur kembali membenamkan wajahnya. Ekspresi terkejut yang tadi berada di wajah Eames melembut, tangannya mengusap rambut dan punggung Arthur. "Sssh, dengar, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Tidak akan."

Arthur melirik ke atas sedikit, mendapatkan Eames yang tersenyum hangat kepadanya. "Kalau aku akan meninggalkanmu, aku tidak akan membeli ini," Arthur menoleh ke sampingnya ketika Eames mengangkat plastik yang tadi ia bawa. Ia memperhatikan Eames membuka belanjaannya, dan betapa terkejutnya melihat isinya.

"Aku bangun lebih awal untuk membelinya, kau sendiri yang memintanya semalam." Arthur tidak ingat ia menginginkan sepasang cincin platina bertahtahkan sebuah berlian. Ia hanya ingat beberapa bagian saja. "Aku...tidak ingat menginginkan cincin..."

"Tentu saja, kau tidak langsung mengatakannya. Kau bilang kau ingin aku menikahimu." wajah Arthur memerah perlahan seraya Eames memakaikan satu cincin di jari manisnya. Mata coklatnya terus menatap cincin yang sekarang melingkari jari manisnya dengan ketidak percayaan.

"Aku mencintaimu." sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajah Arthur ketika Eames mencium pelipisnya.

~~xxXxx~~

Author's note: Hiyahahaha, abal. _Romance_-nya standar banget, apalagi plotnya. Maaf sekali kalau tidak memuaskan. Saya mohon maaf apabila ada typo, dan lainnya. Dan juga maaf bila _fanfic _ini kurang 'kreatif'.

_Thank you for reading_


End file.
